renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Serdan
Serdan Rose-Sinclair Hamilton, Clan Chief & Earl of Hamilton, Whisky Distiller & Stonemason. Scotland: Former Knight, Scottish Order of Saint Andrews (Disbanded) Former Lyon Court Executive Herald of Galloway Former Lyon Court Executive Herald of Glasgow Former Mayor of Stirling(x2) Former Glasgow County Council (x2) Former Galloway County Council (x4) First Chancellor of Galloway. ..etc etc. England: First count of Lancaster County Council Former Stafford County Council (x2) Former Sussex County Council Former Mayor of Birmingham (x3) Former Mayor of Dover ...etc etc. Ireland: Drank a lot and terrorized taverns. *** APPEARANCE*** The Lord Hamilton is an average height ((Becuz everyone and their mothers RP as tall characters on this site. -_-)) with wild locks of blond hair. His eyes are brown, and his skin is the color of the highland folk. He has various old battles scars across his body, though most are hidden by his clothing. He is usually seen dressed in the tartan of Clan Hamilton. After all, no true scotsman would be caught dead wearing anything but a kilt! Upon his right hand is always a ring with the seal of the Hamiltons, an old gift from his late sister, and the only jewelry he usually wears. He walks with a limp upon his right leg. The limp he wears proudly, earned during a duel with Bare Rose, King of Scots. He is often seen walking with a wooden cane, the crest of his clan carved upon it. ***Backstory of Sorts***Born in Cadzow, Scotland in 1434, the bastard son of Lady Elizabeth Hamilton and her lover Sir Hugh Rose, Serdan spent his earliest days between the two households before the great war between the clans, where he found himself living in Dover, Sussex. In his childhood he was raised by Lady Syllvie Sinclair, who took him in as her own and raised him up a Sinclair. Serdan remained such until the recolonizing of Scotland a few years ago, where he took his step into Scotland once again. Over the years he reconnected with his blood family, the Hamiltons and Roses. He would come to call himself the Chief of Hamilton after the death of his beloved sister, Princess Gabrielle. Serdan Hamilton has lived a life full of adventure that has taken him to all corners of the British Isles and beyond.He considers himself a man of good times, good ale, and a beautiful women. He has a few dead ex wives, more than a few enemies, and several unpaid gambling debts. He is the older brother of the late Gabrielle de Grey Hamilton, Princess Regent of England. His relationship with his younger sister was an odd one...Serdan's heart conflicted between his sense of duty to his birthplace of Scotland, and his childhood home of England. His sister however was able to pour her heart and soul in creating a new life for the Hamilton's in England until her death. After his sisters death, Serdan spent a few years hiding from the world, trying to get through his own state of mourning. Upon returning to the world, he has focused on rebuilding his late sister's family, while trying to find some means and purpose in his life. He spends much of his time pondering life, studying the arts of poetry and literature, while distilling whisky. The last few years of his life have included many failed marriages and relationships, and thus Serdan spends a great deal of his time pondering the meanings of 'love' and the purpose of 'life'. In August 1461, Serdan left his home in Glasgow to visit his teenage home of Sussex, traveling with his wife Aelan and his cousin Rhedeg. After a several month visit, the Hamilton returned to Scotland in late April 1462 and settled upon the shores of Whithorn, Galloway. He recently built a Whisky distillery! Through the rest of 1462, Serdan distilled whisky and continued to make his fortune while studying at the University and considering his future. His marriage eventually came to a close, and his kin folk went off on their own adventures in England or to the monastery for meditation. As 1463 comes to a close, Serdan has found himself in a quitet Galloway without any goals or adventures to pass the time. He first put his hopes in the reign of Queen Sheridan, but the late queen's rule never came to much within Scotland. After the crown passed to her brother Sullihan, the Hamilton Earl found himself an excuse to serve the crown as a loyalist once again, at least for a short while. Before long Sullihan followed the path of his sister, leaving Serdan without a crown or cause to serve. As the Summer season of 1464 begins, the Hamilton made his way to mainland Europe, to seek retirement. He left his son and heir, Rohannon Killian Geoffrey Hamilton, on the British Isle to manage his affairs and to serve the Hamilton's in his name. Category:People